


Bewitched

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, F/M, Halloween, Halloween AU, Hunter - Freeform, McMercy, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Table Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Van Helsing - Freeform, Witch of the Wilds, Witchcraft, halloween terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Van Helsing has been sent to kill The Witch of the Wilds, but when he finds her he is mesmerised by her beauty. Using this to her advantage, The Witch makes a deal with the hunter. However, even the most pleasurable bargains come with a price...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Haven't posted on here in a while, so here is a Halloween AU fic inspired by the Halloween Terror event. More to be added soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Don’t much like shootin’ a lady, but for you I’ll make an exception.”

Thunder crashed above and a howling wind slammed the door shut, blanketing them in darkness. Only a pair of acidic green eyes – those of the Witch’s familiar – could be seen. Unblinking, they glared at the hunter. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his gun as a sultry voice spoke from the upper levels of the old cottage.

“So, the infamous Van Helsing has finally been sent to kill me,” she chortled softly. A snap of her fingers ignited the candles around him.  
“I must admit, I am surprised they didn’t send you sooner.”

“Heh, I’m almost flattered.”

“So you should be,” she replied, descending the steps. “Your prowess has not gone unnoticed to me, Mr Van Helsing.”

As she came into view, the gunslinger let out a slow, measured breath. The Witch of the Wilds’ beauty was known and feared by all; just one glance was said to captivate a man’s will. Many claimed it was the work of witchcraft, but Van Helsing knew that there was nothing quite as enchanting as a beautiful woman. The Witch was certainly no exception. Still, remembering his mission (and the rather sweet bounty that came with it), he drew his arm.

“It’s a darn shame, somethin’ so beautiful goin’ to waste. But underneath all that beauty is nothin’ but pure evil.”

“ _Mein Gott_ , do you talk all your victims to death?” She yawned and inspected her nails, unimpressed.

“Only the ones that don’t frighten me,” he shrugged. The Witch merely smirked, then spoke in a whisper.

“Then you are a fool.”

With one motion of her hand, Van Helsing was propelled back by an unearthly force. He crashed against the wall and slumped onto the cold floorboards, his revolver flying out of his hand. For good measure, the witch kicked it away and then pressed a heel onto his sternum. He tried to struggle and she pressed harder, twisting the point. She couldn’t suppress her smirk as he let out an involuntary groan.

“You should be scared of me,” she murmured, leaning down towards him. “Do you know why?” Somehow, a cocky grin still managed to find its way onto the hunter’s face.

“Do you trample all your victims to death?” he retorted. The Witch lifted her foot and he took a generous gulp of air.

“Not quite.” She raised her hand and his body ascended against his will, now pinned against the wall. His pulse quickened as The Witch loomed in closer and ran a sole finger under his chin.  
“You should be scared of me, Mr Van Helsing, because no one can ever say no to me. Not even you.”

“’Fraid you might be left disappointed,” the hunter replied rigidly, trying to avoid her hypnotic gaze.

“I don’t think so.” Her lips curled into a smug smile. “Everyone has a weakness, you see. I can look into a man’s eyes and give him exactly what he wants – for a price.”

“I want nothin’ from you.”

“Is that so?” Her hand moved deftly from his chin to his groin and felt a growing pressure beneath. She leaned in and her breath danced upon his neck.  
“It seems to me you know _exactly_ what you want.”

The Witch then stepped back and Van Helsing was freed from her phantom clutches. Gasping for air, he could no longer draw his eyes away from her as she sauntered to her apothecary table. She hopped up and took a seat, swinging her legs to and fro.

“Of course,” she continued, “the choice is yours, Mr Van Helsing. Contrary to what the smallfolk say about me, all those I make bargains with do so of their own free will.”

“Free will, huh?” Helsing chuckled incredulously. “What reason could they possibly have to willingly make a bargain with someone as wicked as you?”

“The same reason you can’t seem to keep yourself away from me,” she smiled coyly.

The gunslinger blinked hard and shook his head; without even realising, he had gravitated towards The Witch. Had he really done that of his own free will? It seemed to be so. But as he looked into her cobalt eyes, he knew something more powerful was afoot.

A shiver flew down his back as her delicate fingers traced his jawline. His breath grew heavy, his heart crashed against his chest, and a visceral current pulsated between their bodies. Hungry and delirious, Van Helsing succumbed to The Witch of the Wilds.

His lips crashed against hers with such ferocity that the table shook. The Witch, to her unexpected delight, relished the sensation and tugged at his lower lip. Driven wild by her taste, the hunter lashed his tongue against hers while his gloved fingers sank into her thighs. As his hands began to travel upwards, The Witch was swiftly brought back to her senses and pulled away, placing a finger on his lips.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she cooed. “If this is what you want, first you must do something for me.”

Van Helsing cursed under his breath – the deal had already been struck. If he refused now, it would be the last thing he did. He sighed in resignation.

“What is it you want?” The Witch’s eyes ignited.

“Tell me, how familiar are you with Dr Junkenstein?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van Helsing carries out The Witch's orders, but not everything goes to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two ready to go! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing this!

_“Your task is simple: kill Dr Junkenstein and bring me his creation.”_

Killing Junkenstein had been the easy part. Of course he was familiar with him; a mad scientist trying to play God. He’d even flushed his Zomnics out of the nearby village on several occasions. What Van Helsing hadn’t counted on was the hulking monstrosity the doctor had finally managed to bring to life.

As the bullet tore through Dr Junkenstein, the monster wailed in anguish and sent the hunter flying, knocking him flat out. By the time Helsing came to, the laboratory was littered with all manner of equipment and a gaping hole had been torn through the wall. Staggering to his feet, he looked through the hole to see a path of destruction and a horde of villagers surrounding the windmill in the distance, pitchforks raised and torches ablaze.

“Damn it,” he grunted as he began his pursuit.

But it was too late. By the time he reached the raging mob they had already set the mill alight. Atop the crumbling structure stood Junkenstein’s monster, cradling its creator in its arms. The flames engulfed the foundations and, with them, consumed man and monster alike. Amidst the roaring flames, Helsing could have sworn he saw a glimpse of emotion upon the monster’s countenance. Lowering his hat, he walked away before he could be spotted – there was someone he needed to see.

*

“You’ve got a hell of a lot of explainin’ to do.”

Van Helsing wasted no time in drawing his gun and aiming it straight at The Witch’s heart. A look of disgust washed over her striking features.

“You dare raise your weapon to me when you haven’t upheld your end of the bargain? You are an even bigger fool than I thought, Van Helsing.”

“I did wonder why you didn’t just kill Junkenstein yourself. Thought maybe you didn’t like gettin’ your hands dirty. But now it all makes sense – you couldn’t get past that damned monster!”

“Believe me, I would have liked to kill him myself,” The Witch mused. “After all, the man betrayed me and didn’t uphold _his_ end of the bargain. Even I am big enough to admit I underestimated the monster’s strength.”

“So you sent me on a suicide mission.”

“I thought hunting monsters was your speciality,” she smirked.

“You knew damn well I wouldn’t be able to beat it!” he roared, closing in on her. Yet as their eyes met once again, Helsing found himself unable to react any further. He looked away and mumbled:  
“The hell kinda deal did you make with him anyway?”

“Dr Junkenstein’s ultimate goal was to create life, so I gave him the power to do so. In exchange, his creation was to do _my_ bidding, but he used it for his own means instead.”

“So you want the creature for yourself huh?” The Witch nodded; Helsing shook his head. “Not a chance.”

At this a fiery fury arose in her eyes and The Witch grabbed the gunslinger by his collar, yanking him to within inches of herself.

“You are indebted to me, Van Helsing,” she hissed icily. “You _will_ bring me the creature.”

“Hate to break it to you darlin’, but that monster is underneath a whole load of rubble and ash now. Even if it did survive, there ain’t no way I can defeat it on my own.” The Witch scoffed.

“You think me foolish enough to risk my own life and fight alongside you?”

“I’m not askin’ for you to fight with me. I’m askin’ for a _way_ to fight it.” She relinquished her grip, intrigued. “That’s how you work, right? You bargain with people. So I’m makin’ another deal with you: give me a way to defeat the monster and it’s yours.”

“The monster is already part of our first deal,” she retorted. “I can grant you the power you seek, but you will have to give me something else in return.”

“Well now,” Helsing began, cupping her chin with his thumb and forefinger, “I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement…”

This time it was The Witch who yielded to her desires. The hunter kissed her roughly and pushed her back to the wall, slipping his tongue into her parting lips. Their hats tumbled to the floor, followed swiftly by her cape. Van Helsing broke away for air, then moved to her neck, his teeth grazing and sucking the tender flesh. The Witch gasped in delight, her hands hungrily fumbling over the gunslinger’s broad chest to remove his coat and shirt.

With an almighty rip the shirt was torn from his chest; Van Helsing pressed himself against The Witch’s shapely figure, his warm skin almost scorching her icy complexion. The Witch removed her gloves and dug her fingers into his bare back, making him shudder and groan. The hunter then savoured her lips once more; in response one hand clutched his hair, while the other travelled slowly down his arm. Gently she enclosed her fingers around his wrist, and…

_“AAAAHHHHH!”_

Van Helsing let out a guttural scream as a blistering heat surged through his forearm. Collapsing to his knees, he looked on in horror as flesh turned to flame and bone black as night encircled it. The transformation complete, he jerked his head up to see The Witch nursing her bites.

“My, my,” she mused, “you could be mistaken for a vampire, Van Helsing.”

“What the hell have you done to me!?” he snarled.

“Hm? Oh, I’ve given you the power to defeat the monster,” she replied nonchalantly.

“This is _not_ what I asked for!”

“You asked me for a way to defeat the monster, and I have given you just that. How that power manifests itself you did not make clear, so I took some… creative liberties, shall we say?”  
Enraged, the gunslinger rose to his feet and pinned The Witch against the wall. The wrath in his eyes only excited her more, but now was not the right time. Instead she simply smirked, booped him on the nose and said:  
“Remember, _liebling_ , all magic comes with a price.”

He released his grip, internally cursing himself for falling for The Witch’s tricks. Without another word, Van Helsing grabbed his coat and stormed out the door. The Witch, satisfied with herself, wandered to the window and watched her newest creation disappear into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter finally gets his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sinned and I regret nothing. Enjoy!

The door crashed open, rain now pelting into the cottage’s interior. In the doorway stood the cursed hunter, ragged and drenched to the bone. Behind him lay Junkenstein’s creation; bruised, battered and defeated at last.

“Here’s your damn monster,” Helsing spat. The Witch nodded in approval.

“A valiant effort indeed,” she smiled, closing the door with her magic. “However, I have decided I no longer have need for the beast.”

With his newfound demonic strength, Van Helsing hurtled across the room and thrusted The Witch into the wall, his afflicted hand lifting her by the throat.

“Cursed wretch!” he cried. “I should have killed you the moment I laid eyes on you!”

“Then kill me, Van Helsing.”

The Witch knew just how much of a risk she was taking; the power coursing through his arm was unlike anything she had ever concocted. However, as her icy blue eyes met his of burning brown, an even more powerful force came into play. The gunslinger was seething with hatred and contempt, but he could not bring himself to do it. He freed her from his grip.

“Why?” he asked hoarsely. “Why put me through all that for nothin’?”

“For nothing?” The Witch repeated incredulously. “Oh no, _mein liebling_ , don’t you see?” She closed the gap between them and caressed his demonic arm.  
“It was never the monster I wanted – it was _you_.”

“Me…?”

“A notorious hunter without equal, now imbued with my most powerful magic. We would be unstoppable, you and I.”

The hunter pushed her hand away from him and stepped back, shaking his head and chortling.

“Yeah, ‘cept there’s one problem: I despise you.” The Witch took a step closer.

“Somehow, I don’t believe that,” she murmured, running a single finger from his chest to his belt. As she began to unfasten his buckle, Van Helsing wasn’t sure if he believed it either.  
“Now, shall we settle our _other_ debt?”

With no more bargaining to be done, the pair finally gave in to one another, their lips crashing together in a frenzied fervour. In one swift motion The Witch pivoted them around and pressed her hunter against the wall, removing his garments at speed. His chest exposed, she sank her teeth into the nape of his neck and hummed in delight as he let out a sharp moan. Her hands then slipped beneath his undergarments and massaged his length, feeling him grow harder by the second.

Desperate to feel her, Helsing used his new hand to slash open the back of The Witch’s dress. The fabric slipped to the floor and revealed her form; an animal awoke inside him. Effortlessly the hunter lifted her and turned them again. The Witch yelped as her back came into contact with the cold stone, but was soon distracted by his tongue exploring her breasts, his rough beard grazing her nipples. He then moved back to her lips and carried her across to the table, where he slammed her down with an almighty force and lay himself on top of her.

Slowly, tantalisingly, his lips travelled down her body. The Witch moaned softly, letting out a gasp every so often when he nipped her with his teeth. By the time he reached her hips, she was shuddering in anticipation. Van Helsing bit his lip before running his tongue up her clit. The sound that emanated from her filled him with exhilaration and he delved deeper, his mouth closing around her lips while his tongue teased and flicked her bud. Her hips bucked with every lash of his tongue, her moans now ricocheting off the stone walls. The hunter pulled away for air and moved back up to lock her in a heated kiss; he wanted her to know just how good she tasted. Between kisses she moved to his ear and whispered:

_“Get inside me.”_

Without a second thought, Van Helsing thrust himself inside The Witch of the Wilds and she screamed in pleasure. Over and over, his hips slapped against hers and the pressure between them mounted. Soon enough, The Witch was brimming with euphoria and the hunter could hold on no more. Together they cried out in sheer ecstasy as they came, their bodies stiffening then going limp.

For a while, the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breaths. Finally, the hunter found the strength to prop himself up and look The Witch in the eyes. She cocked an eyebrow as his infamous smirk returned to his face.

“Pleasure doin’ business with you,” he chuckled.


End file.
